The following description relates to a multiple output converter which can provide voltages having different levels to a plurality of output units, and a method of controlling the same.
A switching power supply device is a power supply device for generating a constant voltage by switching a direct current (DC) voltage using a pulse width modulation (PWM) control. Since the switching power supply device performs the PWM control by feeding a change of a load back, the switching power supply device can generate the constant voltage despite of the change of the load, and since the switching power supply device performs a switching operation using a relatively high frequency (dozens to hundreds of KHz), a size of an inductive or capacitive component such as a transformer or a condenser, etc. can be reduced, and thus the switching power supply device is currently being used as a power supply device for many electronic products.
Accordingly, in a DC-DC converter of the switching power supply device used in the electronic products requiring multiple power (for example, 5V, 12V, 24V, etc.), the multiple power should be output in a plurality of output terminals, and the plurality of output powers should be simultaneously provided according to the electronic product which is used.
The present invention is directed to providing a multiple output converter which can independently control a plurality of output terminals of a converter using a time division multiple control method, and a method of controlling the same.